Smoke
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Because of him she is still alive, because of him she got a new life, and it is because of him that they are unknowingly already in love. Itachi and Original Character.
1. Chapter 1

Ok readers I deleted Bell Bell, so srry if you guys wanted to read it (I just lost interest). So this story is a branch off of A Pirates Life for Me, it is about how my favorite character, Itachi meets Akira his girlfriend that Sakura befriends when the Sharingans crew dock in their hometown of Konoha in PLFM.

**Akira starts at 10 years old**

**Itachi is 15 years old**

**Sasuke 11 is years old**

The ages progress through out the story.

* * *

The fall, night air in Konoha was crisp, somewhere in the Uchiha manor in the Uchiha district a scarcely decorated room was occupied by a little girl. The girl was cover in sweat as she furrowed her brow and groaned into her nightmare.

"Daddy!" She yelled in terror as her nightmare reached its climax. The injured body of her petite form rapidly shot out of the blanket that covered her. Coming to her scenes she blinked into the darkness of the large yet prison like room she laid in the middle of. Turning behind her to see closed windows; the full moons lunacy light illuminated long patches of rectangles in the room. One of which surrounded her so she could see rather than feel her familiar, long brown curly hair that seemed to have been brushed and separated to hang on either side of her shoulders. Lifting a small hand to touch her silky and not frizzed hair as she remembered, her brown eyes saw the bandage that was wrapped to the start of her elbow. Looking at her other arm and lifting up the enormous sleeve that covered her upper arm she spotted more gauze that seemed to glow a gray-blue in the moonlight. Confusion stabbed at her thoughts and tears stung her eyes.

Why was she here?

Why does she have bandages on her arms?

Who brought her here?

Where was she?

Where were her mommy, daddy and big sister?

And…

"What happened to me?" She murmured. Suddenly a movement from the front of the room caught her attention, the sliding door had opened and the head of a boy she had never met before casually peaked his head in. The boy was about her age with almost white skin and hair that blinded in with the dark background.

Making fear filled eye contact with the stranger her lips parted to try and make words come out. But the boy suddenly disappeared from sight, so in frustration she slumped in the futon she sat on.

Sighing, the girl listened to silence, shaking slightly for fear of why she was in a place she did not know. The rooms' unfamiliar scent wafted around her from the futon and open curtains. She hated it…yet at the same time couldn't get enough from the calm it gave her.

Brown eyes turned her attention from the aroma to the sliding door reopening. Instead of the little boy it was a much older and much taller boy. Lowering her eyes to her hands that tightened their hold on her knees when her legs had shifted to her chest the little girl fidgeted from the new strangers' gaze.

"Are you well?" The deep velvety voice that exited the strangers' lips made the sitting child jump. His sudden question did nothing but make her more confused, was she well? Without an answer she tilted her head up to face to boy, whom was abruptly in front of where she sat, gaze now scanning the form clad only in the over sized shirt whose smell was twin to what was around her. Including the adolescent shifting his body to kneel in front of her. Stiffening her body to move away the young man grabbed her thin arm so she could not run.

"You do not need to run…I will not hurt you." He said, "Tell me your name."

Twisting her head to glimpse at him she almost screamed when his masculine hand that was free reached out for her. The hand brushed against her sensitive cheek as it pulled away the hair that covered the closest cocoa eye. He was so intimidating the look at with his sturdy build, ghostly skin, and his drawn out ebony hair that was loosely tied. His stern expression shaped the mature lines at the edge of each shiver inducing scarlet eye. However, the way he held her gaze was neither threatening, nor violent. So with her last distressed thought leaving her mind she decided to trust the boy.

"A-Akiyama Akira…" Akira stammered as she looked from him to the dark floor. The unknown person's lips twitched slightly.

"You may call me Uchiha Itachi." The raven said quietly.

"Where am I?" The sepia haired girl asked.

"You are in my home in Konohagakure." The no-longer-a-stranger-boy said speaking as if he did not want to give the younger girl all the information he knew. But Akira asked on ignorant to Itachi'' short reply.

"Why?"

"You were injured."

"Why?"

"You were attacked by pirates." He said hiding his displeasure.

That's right, the memories of that night her village was attacked all came rushing back. The screams, the fire, the cacophony of shattering goods, and the blood, the flashbacks came and went so swiftly that it gave the child a headache. Something wasn't right, where was mommy, and was daddy ok and big sister? Looking up at Itachi with her doe like eye that shimmered faintly in the moonlight she asked the question that made even him shatter the mask he put on; in the form of gripping the girls' arm tighter than he wanted.

"Where is my family?"

Itachi's lips went into a thin line as he remembered a middle-age man and woman bleeding warm blood around the frail girl he grasp and the young woman a few years older than him lying inside of a child's bedroom. What could he say, they were dead, gone, massacred by his fathers own crew several weeks ago. The girl in front of him was the sole survivor thanks to his quick thinking when he sneaked her back onto the ship. She had staid in a shock-induced coma until this night.

"They are dead." The adolescent said after an endless pause.

"Eh…?" Akira stared at him for the longest seconds of his life as her chest stopped in its breathing. Her eyes opened to reflect his face that dared not to leave hers. Tears slowly formed at the rim of her eyelids then ran down. Itachi watched as her breath hicked and let her slip her arm out of his grip to stand on her stiff, puny legs that were bandaged from scratches.

"You're lying…"She pleaded. But the Uchiha stood up and towered over her as he shook his head once.

"No…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!" Akira held her dainty hands to her eyes as if to block out the truth. " M-MOMMY, DA-DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?…S-Satsuki-nee…No…oh god Raven." As if coming to a realization that not only are her family members dead, but someone else too important.

"NOOOOooo…nnn…" Without warning Akira wobbled and her legs buckled from beneath her. She fell, however Itachi's swift reflexes caught her feather like body in his deadly arms. He looked down at the girl several years younger than him and unconsciously holds her tighter as someone walks into his bedroom. It was Uchiha Makoto, his mother; the older woman looked down at the two on the floor.

"Itachi, what happened? I heard screaming." Makoto informed.

"She remembered her family is dead, that is all." He said in his velvet voice. Makoto walked over to the children and sat beside her eldest son and petting Akira's curling hair.

"It is so sad what happened to her my son. But now she can start anew don't you think?" She asked still fixated on the foreigner and wiping away sweat from her brow as she had another nightmare. Itachi staid silent so his mother could explain her cryptic reasoning. Letting out a soft giggle towards her teenage son she explained.

"If you don't mind Itachi I would like to let her live here and be my daughter."

"!" The raven opened his blood colored eyes just enough to show he was caught off guard with his mothers kind request.

"I want to experience what it is like to have a sweet little girl in our home. And I will put you in charge of watching her. She has been through an innumerable amount of horror for one to many nights." Makoto smiled as Akira sighed in her sleep.

"Me…?" The son asked hiding his confusion.

"You were the one who brought her home to me, the one who took care of her while she was asleep, and the first to meet."

The dark haired mother got up and made her exit, leaving the adolescent to maul over the responsibility given to him. One thing was for sure; his father would never approve of a peasant living within the same walls as him…he smirked. Itachi was on board with his charitable mothers' request one hundred percent, to hell with what his father would think.

Lying Akira back into his fluffy futon he sat to the left contemplating…now where was he going to sleep. He was too lazy to go across the hall and take many turns to the storage chamber. Thinking another moment he flicked his attention to the girl who shuffled to her side now facing him with innocently outstretched arms as if to say 'Don't worry I don't mind sharing'. And that was all he needed to yank off the stuffy sweater he had put on that frosty October morning and carefully stretch his limbs into the large mat in the middle of his room. He lowered his head of silky locks to his pillow when he all of a sudden got a nose full of wavy hair that smelt warm and musty like the scent of smoke from a blown out match. Akira had immediately seeked out the warmth of his body as she curled into a little ball. It was like this when the brother fell asleep breathing in the addicting sent of smoke.

* * *

I am just to Itachi obsessed I think…R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright…super close to Christmas and I am off schedule…oh well. Here is your next present, Chapter 2 of Smoke!

Akira loved it when she woke up next to her favorite rag doll; she named it Kakuzu because it looked like a member of one of her favorite pirate ships she would look at from a book she once received from a traveler. Kakuzu kept her warm when her arms wrapped around its neck and its long black hair tickled her nose. This morning was no different. Familiar hair tickled her nose and she took a deep breath to smell the dolls dusty scent. Today it smelt different though, but Akira paid no heed.

A moan vibrated off her stomach and made the arms wrapped around the dolls' neck loosen. For some reason its neck was farther down than she wanted, to tired to move it back up to her neck she opened her eyes, she knew her mommy wouldn't like it if she slept for to long anyway.

A mountain of black came into her vision and moved with the head it connected to, that nuzzled into the fabric of the shirt Akira had draped over her body. For a moment her ten-year-old mind thought her beloved toy was brought to life. But the growing feeling of arms way to thick under the bend of her knees and a fist gripping the fabric of the shirt told her other wise. A blink or more later and Akira's brown eyes registered that it was not her doll embracing her, but the boy she met whose name was Itachi.

'_Mommy said a boy should touch a girl like this if they aren't married…_' Akira thought in her head. Tears stung her eyes as all her memories returned. Blinking several times Akira came to her senses…she didn't like it that she was getting cooties from a boy obviously older than she was. Carefully she moved her sore legs from his grip, the shirt she wore slipped up but she didn't care. Next she lifted her body slowly away from the mat. Glad to be away from the handsome boy Akira looked around the room for an escape. Running over to one of the large windows she remembered from last night she looked outside. A garden with a bare cherry blossom that sat in the far corner entered her vision. It was clean and had a sandy middle that was most likely use for some sort of training. Pushing the window out a happy squeal escaped her lips at finding the window opened easily. Taking this chance she started to climb onto the windowsill, but without warning she slipped. As a result she now lay half in and half out, her feet dangled inside the room and she let out an indignant huff.

"Stupid thingy…" Akira wined.

"What are you doing?" Another boys' voice asked from in front of her. The voice sounds almost like Itachi's; Akira looked up to see if somehow he was outside. A boy about her age was leaning against the wall outside in a traditional yukata and had a bamboo sword lying on his shoulder. He looked at her as if she were an idiot…she felt like it too.

"H-Hello…?" She tilted her head to the side. Akira watched the boy close his black eyes and sigh, shaking his head while a pale hand combed through his messy black chicken hair. Without meaning to she let out a soft giggle. Chicken head glared at her.

"What?" He growled.

"…Chicken head…pffft…" Watching his eyebrow twitch she shivered in fear when he smirked.

"Wait…what are you-" Walking up to the window were Akira lay the boy chucked the bamboo sword at the only person still asleep. Itachi didn't even twitch until five seconds later when he sits up and rubs his head…

"Ow…"

" Hey Itachi, the kids trying run away." Akira screeched as the arms of the weasel pulled her out of the window. To resist she started to kick her legs and lash out her arms. Uninterested the boy outside left.

"Let me go, Get off!" The ten-year-old cried and twisted her body left and right. The one holding on to her waist didn't want to admit it, but she was a struggle to keep hold of.

"Would you listen to me-" A loud growl interrupted Itachi and Akira blushed. Her arms went to her already covered belly.

"…"

"…"

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Defeated, Akira slumped her shoulders and lowered her head.

"…Y-yes…" She whispered meekly. Thus, keeping the girl in his arms Itachi walked out of his bedroom and into the hall. To keep from slipping Akira wrapped her feeble arms around the boy and lay her chin on top of his head. Brown hair tickled the Uchiha's face; he closed his eyes and let her ashy scent surround him again. He could get use to this. When the two entered Makoto greeted them.

"Good morning dear," When she spotted Akira perched in her sons arms she smiled. "And good morning to you honey." Shyly she hid her face in her arms. Makoto looked at her son in concern as Itachi starred at her blankly. Slowly he lifted the girl from his shoulders and steadies her feet on the wooden floor. Then he walked to his seat. Akira starred at him until another growl from her stomach made her peer longingly at the hot food the black haired woman set on the table in fives. The peculiar boy beckoned her over with his hand. She watched his movement with untrusting eyes as she stood next to his sitting form.

"Say 'ah'." He ordered Akira did as ordered and opened her mouth. A large portion of rice was shoved into her mouth. She chewed and then swallowed as the boy used the same chopsticks to feed himself.

"Awww, now isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen," Makoto cued to herself. "Like feeding a wild animal ~"

"Sit." Akira took a seat next to Itachi obediently. The mother pushed a bowl of rice towards the girl. She mumbled a 'thank you' and started to eat until another person marched in.

"Makoto, what's for…what is that." Akira shrunk back in fear when a powerful voice was aimed at her in hate. Brown eyes trembled at the giant man who just radiated strength. He was tan with shoulder length black hair and muscular. Ebony eyes glared at her diminutive figure. It was the complete opposite feeling she use to get when her father would stare at her. No love, no pride, just disgust that she was even alive.

" This is a girl from the village you destroyed a few weeks ago." Itachi deadpanned. The older man continued to glare at the child who grew steadily paler.

"I am finished…" She whispered. Quickly the lass exited the kitchen to the outside hall. When she thought for sure that she was far from the kitchen she broke out into a sprint.

* * *

Back inside the quiet room son and father scowled at each other.

"How could you bring that filth into our prestigious home." Fugaku said.

" The same reason you killed her home." Crimson seemed to burn a hole into his father. The only woman in the room sighed at the ill thoughts surrounding the two men.

'_As usual…these two just cannot see eye to eye. If only Fugaku would show more kindness_.' The mother thought.

" I'm ready for breakfast mom." The last son in the Uchiha household walked in with sweat covering his face.

"Sasuke sweetie, how was sword practice?" She asked trying to disperse the negative feelings filling up the room.

"Hn…it was too easy, I flipped over Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke informed while taking a seat. Once the youngest son started to stuff his face the mother turned her attention to her eldest.

"Here Itachi," A pale hand placed an unfinished bowl of rice in front of her son. " I'm sure Akira is still very hungry." Nodding Itachi was about to leave when Fugaku stopped him.

"You will do no such think Itachi! Let the filth starve."

"Screw off." The weasel seethed.

* * *

Another gust of wind caused Akira's arms to wrap around her. She had no clue where she was going, but she hoped far away from the scary giant. More wind penetrated the T-shirt she wore and shivers racked her body.

'_S-So cold_.' She thought as her hair covered her eyes. Finally when she turns a corner the wall that surrounded the home came to an end. An iron-gate stood several yards in front of her

"Yay! If that's the exit then-" By some unseen force Akira's leg gives in and she falls to the cold floor.

"Owwwww…*sniffle" Akira let tears blur her vision.

"It serves you right for trying to run away with almost no clothes on." Turning her head to see Itachi starring down at her with a smirk on his lips. The bandages on her legs had come undone and trailed behind her where the teenager held in his hand; because it was still wrapped to her leg when he pulled on it she would fall.

"Y-you…you…" A thin black eyebrow arched up as he watched the kid struggle for what he thought would be an insult.

"You weasel!" She accused. His left eyebrow twitched. Akira thinks to herself that excessive eyebrow twitching must run in the family.

"Stand up." Akira obeyed and got to her knees. Then swiftly the pale hand of the weasel tugged on the bandage and sent Akira face first to the floor.

"Wah!…W-What was that for?" She asked looking up at him with teary eyes.

"That was for the terrible insult." He said bluntly. Getting back to her feet she watched Itachi stalk towards her. His legs were dressed in the same pants he slept in but that didn't keep them from looking long and in Akira's mind the were pretty, she liked the way he walked. It reminded if her pet cat Iggie when she was stalking a wild rabbit near the forest. All thoughts of pretty legs and cats were halted when she was again lifted into her care takers arms.

"Here," Itachi handed the tan girl her unfinished rice. "You never finished."

Blushing Akira took the food and started to eat while he walked them back to what she assumed was his room.

"…Thank you." She whispered.

Letting the meek voice spin around in his head the black haired teen said a simple "Hn." He didn't know why but he couldn't stop the echo her voice caused in his head. It was small and barely audible, but so soothing to listen to.

The two children had a pleasant conversation while sitting inside the teenagers' room. Neither caring about the earlier fear of mean fathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg, im typing this on my new laptop I got for Christmas! It is so pretty and shiny ~

**Akira=11**

**Itachi-16**

**Sasuke=12****

* * *

**It has been eleven months since Itachi brought Akira into his home. She has gotten use to her time surrounded by the infamous family and has found her place. Following the crimson eyed teenager has become a usual occurrence in the home. Itachi didn't seem to mind, in fact most of the time it was the stoic adolescent making sure the curious girl was always by his side. Makoto, the Uchiha mother, seemed to enjoy watching her oldest son worry over the girl like a mother hen.

It was several weeks after this ritual was made clear that Makoto started to take Akira on many shopping trips. The excitement of finally having a cute little girl to call daughter to spoil made the older woman's stay-home-life all the more fun.

Now as a result half of Itachi's dresser drawers were emptied to make room for clothing his mother always wanted to buy if she had a baby girl. It was because of this that the blank faced teenager had the misfortune of catching a glimpse of the new bunny print underwear for his new roommate. And Akira was mentally scared for watching her new mother empty out the drawer with Itachi's black, red, and that one pair of fishy boxers a friend of his gave him for Christmas that one year…he doesn't like to talk about it…

At the moment the brown haired girl was out in town, for once without her emotionless shadow. Making her way to the fruit stand that Makoto told her about she just about jumped at the threatening voice that made its way to her ears.

"What the fuck do you mean ten gold?" The voice of an extremely tall man with dark skin and black hair that reminded her of something…but what? The girl watched him lean over the stall to pick up the apple vender by the collar. She watched the muscles ripple in his tank top. He was defiantly someone she wanted to meet in a dark alley…Who was she kidding Itachi wouldn't even let her go outside for the longest time!

"This crummy fruit doesn't even look like it's worth five gold." The nightmarish man continued on his rampage. This had to stop, Akira wanted her apples. Makoto was going to bake her an apple pie to celebrate her turning eleven-years-old today, much to the displeasure of her husband who just wanted to feed her to the dogs…No really, Itachi showed her the guard dogs that guarded the pirate ship the Uchiha family was so proud of, it made Akira grip her caretakers waist like no tomorrow.

"Kakuzu, Itachi won't be very pleased if we cause uproar in his hometown, yeah." Another voice came between the vender and the man named after the girls long lost rag doll. Hearing the name of her favorite fifteen-year-old Akira shuffled a little closer, hiding behind a wooden post. After she listened to the three men…well two men and a pretty looking boy…she thinks it's a boy. The one called Kakuzu seemed to finally calm down and, grudgingly, hand other ten gold coins for an apple he immediately started to devour.

Gaining enough courage she decided to buy her apples now then attempt to make small talk. Akira sighed as she walked up to the stall that was just slightly lower than her chin, she was never a sociable child, maybe that's why she was always picked on back home.

"Can I have five apples please?" She spoke up, yet as usual the man could barely hear it.

"Ah, Akira, it is so nice to see you here. Is the older Uchiha boy not with you today?" Akira shook her head.

"No Makoto let me run this errand all by myself." She was no fully aware of the two sets of eyes listening in on her every shy mumble. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, despite how her long tresses covered them.

Carefully the man handed her the basket full of his reddest apples. She smiled sweetly, but due to her clumsy fingers she dropped the basket. Brown eyes watched them role away in dismay.

"Noo, apples don't run!" She cried and got to her knees to pick them up. When four were successfully retrieved she went to pick up the final one. Looking on the dirty cobble road she did not spot it until a tan, masculine hand was brought to her face. Akira looked up and saw the pretty boy-girl. He-She…Um, It had long blond hair that covered his right or left eye (depends on your perspective) and had one blue eye that twinkled with mischievous-ness(this word is pissing me off). He wore a cloak with red clouds on it.

The gears in her eleven-year-old mind were turning; the cloak was very familiar to her.

"Um, thank you." She said.

"No problem, yeah." It said in a boyish voice, yup, it was a guy.

"Um…Do you know Itachi? You mentioned him a minute ago." The boy's lone eye seemed to sparkle.

"As a matter of fact, we are looking for the fish loving weasel!" He laughed, but she didn't find it funny, Itachi told her he hated to eat fish, said something about giving him nightmares.

"I could take you to him?" She said tilting her head as she tried to remember where she saw the cloaks the two males were wearing.

"That would be good." The tall man finally said. Akira nodded and went to pay for her fruit.

"Aww, for you Akira just five coins!" Kakuzu twitched.

"You-" Before he could speak anymore the girl threw an apple at his head.

* * *

"So, how do you know Itachi?" Asked the blond walking beside Akira.

"That's rude. Shouldn't we exchange names before this?" She said remembering her manors.

"Er, oh yeah, my name is Deidara."Said the blond.

"Kakuzu." Said the tall one studying her from the back.

"I am Akira; it's nice to meet you." She said quietly. Walking past several houses the group came to the front of the Uchiha district. They stayed together until the large old fashioned home came into view with its looming gate. Deidara whistled in amazement.

"As usual the Uchiha's never ceased to amaze me right, Mr. Stitches?" Kakuzu sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?" The tall man growled. For the next two minutes the men bickered as Akira watched blankly.

"Stitches?" She asked as she walked inside the gates, the two males following her.

"Heh, yeah, he is reeeeally ugly under that mask of his Akira, yeah." Deidara snickered. The other rolled his eyes. She tilted her head in her habitual way to show she was confused. Kakuzu stared at her; it was only then that she noticed the cloth that covered his nose and lips to his chin. They continued to stare as she made her way down the familiar hall to Itachi's bedroom. Finally he got the hint and shook his head at her curiosity. A brown hand pulled down the black cloth to reveal stitches around his neck and lips, to anyone it would be enough to cringe at. But the girl stared and the gears in her head came to life in realization.

"You look like my favorite ragdoll!" She said with a smile and latched onto his waist in blissfulness. Deidara laughed at the unusual look his traveling partner gave and almost bumped into someone opening the door to the wanted weasel.

"Is there any reason why you are hugging a man twice your age Akira." Itachi silently snarled from behind the still snickering blond.

"Itachi, its Kakuzu, but bigger!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes I do realize you are hugging an over sized man named Kakuzu. But he is not your doll." He pointed to the man in question who was tensed ever since the girl put her arms around him. "Release her." The weasel said hiding his secret jealousy.

"Itachi, long time no see." Said Deidara, the weasel nodded. Then he looked towards the girl who now let go of Kakuzu, "Hey thanks for showing us the way."

"You're welcome; I'll be back with some tea." Akira said politely.

"Eh-"Itachi interrupted the question the blond was about to ask.

"Akira lives here you moron."

* * *

Having Itachi open the bedroom door for her she walked in with a tray of tea. The two guests sat by the windows and looked up when she entered. After receiving the hot beverage the living ragdoll spoke up.

"So have you taken into consideration Captain Pein's offer?"

"Yes and I except." He said. Akira listened as the conversation went on.

"Wait…y-you mean the Captain Pein of the pirate ship Akatsuki…?" She asked

"Yeah, we are both crew." Deidara pointed to him and his buddy. Brown eyes sparkled.

"N=no wonder your name was so familiar."

"Akira what are you going on about?" Itachi asked.

"I use to have a book given to me by a traveler, this book listed in great detail different famous pirates and sea monsters. I was too young so I couldn't read it, but I got daddy to read it for me. M-my favorite to hear about was Akatsuki…I use to day dream about becoming a member of the crew. I always dreamed about traveling." She exclaimed surprised at how happily she spoke of the subject.

"Wow, admirers…that's a first." The blue eyed teenager said appalled. Flushing at his insight she shrunk back into her introverted mind.

"I'm sorry…was that weird?" She asked and Itachi glared at the dumb blond. It was the first time Akira had ever spoken without uneasiness, even around him, he was pleased. But the stupid clay Dodo bird just had to say something.

Flustered, said stupid clay Dodo bird waved his arms about frantically.

"Wah, sorry, sorry, no I didn't…shit."

"I would shut up now; you'll just make the kid feel worse." Kakuzu mumbled.

Once the eleven-year-old was calmed down she decided to ask:

"What kind of offer did the Akatsuki want with you Itachi?"

"Captain Pein has asked for my acceptance as a crew member."

"But…weren't you supposed to succeed your father?" She asked. Itachi glowered at nothing in particular at the mention of his damnable old man.

"He hurt you last month and you expect me to ensue what he thinks is best for me?" He said as the shadow behind him seemed to grow darker with flames…Akira shrunk back.

"S-sorry…"

"Awww, don't worry Akira. Weasel-face here is just angry daddy wants to get rid of his Lolita complex!" Deidara whispered behind her. Confused she turned to the older boy about to ask what he meant when a foot came in contact with the blonde's tan face.

"Who has the Lolita complex?" He said as he ground his foot into the other boy's face, "I'm not the one getting all cozy with a little kid."

"You sure about that?" Kakuzu said lightly as his attention was now drawn to the girl he pat on the head when she asked him to save her new friend. He stared at the crimson eyed boy with a smirk, mocking him that Akira's attention was now on the rag doll.

"And you, stop being a child molester." He said aggravated. The two glared at each other, poor Akira stuck in the middle thoroughly confused at why they were so angry.

"H-hey…its' getting late, yeah." The blond recovered at last.

It was late evening as the two roommates walked their guests to the front of the manor. They bid each other fairwell, it included two hugs good-bye from the girl and two solid glares from the Uchiha when it was evident that the older boy's enjoyed it a bit to much than he approved of.

"Bye Akira, I'll tell Captain about your praise. He's sure to be surprised!"


	4. Chapter 4

(. .) Chapter 4 yay! Meh heh heh. I love Kakuzu he reminds me of a ragdoll.

* * *

It was a few hours after the two pirates left. Immediately the two roommates started to talk about how the Uchiha should break the news to his over barring father. They went with Akira's plan, evidently just running away in the night like Itachi planned wasn't 'good father-son communication'. Currently she waited in their room looking out of the window as she sat on the windowsill. She wore one of her new night-gowns, a deep red sweater that was soft to the touch. When the door opened she turned to see Itachi through the darkness of the chamber.

"How was it?" She said and walked over to him.

"Better than my plan would have turned out." He said blankly. When the girl was directly in front of her roommate she gasped. Through the moonlight she saw the faint discoloration of a slap on his left cheek. (I've always wondered…why some guys slap each other in anime and manga. Why not just punch the person?) Making the man kneel down to her level she brushed the ink black hair behind his ear. Itachi was relived for the shadows that surrounded to two for both his cheeks held pink as he studied the face so close to his.

"What happened, I thought you said it turned out good?" She fretted as she examined the swollen cheek.

"It did, usually one of us would have a broken limb." He smirked at the odd expression she made.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered with concern. The Uchiha studied the child he saved from a bloody death. She was sweet; he inwardly thanked himself for picking up her body and smuggling her on board his fathers' ship. Having someone so concerned for him and to talk to, who didn't judge…It drove him crazy.

"No…not anymore…" He said and leaned his pale face onto the small hand by his injured cheek. Akira blushed and tried to say something, but her embarrassment was too great. She watched him close his crimson eyes and sigh.

"Akira…" He started. Said girl twitched.

"Y-yes?"

"….never mind.." He said at last and stood up suddenly. He walked over to one of his drawers and picked out a shirt to sleep in; immediately he started to undress, a silent 'eep' sounded behind him to indicate the brown eyed girl had turned away to hide her eyes. Inwardly he chuckled at her innocence.

It has become a habit for both Itachi and Akira to sleep in the same futon. Neither was able to sleep soundly if the other was not present. Itachi would always fall asleep to the distant scent of ashes and warmth. His arms wrapped around her like a greedy child and their favorite toy. With Akira she sighed into the touch of his hands tangled in her long hair or gripping the fabric of her pajamas. She was happy and safe in the older boy's arms and she was positive her parents up in heaven would be happy for her too.

Itachi was still up by the time the girl in his arms breathed softly in sleep. His hand unconsciously played with the silky hair that was Akira's. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he wondered why. He remembered his time in the Ninja Academy all children in the village had to attend for self defense. Several girls would try to get his attention, but like any Uchiha he ignored them and continued with his studies. But the one he embraced was different. She was awkward around males; she still had trouble talking to him sometimes. And it was not her pinning for his affection but the other way around. He wanted her to notice him, to stay with him. But he knew this was wrong, the attraction he felt. She was five years too young.

Shifting his body to sit up he watched her curl into a cat like ball. Why is he thinking about rules now? He never cared much for regulations in the first place, why start now, maybe he really does have a Lolita complex? Itachi reached out a hand to stroke her face; he let a small smile show in the late night shadows. He watched as her lips parted to let out a sigh. Without really meaning to he let his long fingers lift her chin so his thumb could trace the outline of her mouth. The beat of his heart didn't quiet and he was almost nervous that she would hear it and wake up, ruining this unthinkable moment. Waiting for an absurd amount of time she still did not stir. Then a ridiculous idea came to his mind…

As the clouds covered the light of the moon he leaned towards the girl of his desire. All his thoughts about it being wrong or impossible flew away. And his lips covered hers in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I think my progress is gonna go a lot quicker in this story now that I don't have to use that other damn computer in my room… don't get me wrong though, im not spoiled or selfish, in fact I was worried right after the shock and amazement wore off about getting this new laptop. Its actually the first that can play blue ray dvd's, so it had to be real expensive…My dad doesn't have a lot of money so the bill must have been enormous… -_- I could have just been good with my new drawing book for my grim reaper comic im still working on and my new Dragon Age: Origins game for the ps3…me and my dad are such big gamers -_-'

**Akira-12**

**Itachi-17**

**Sasuke-13**

**

* * *

**A new year had past and the little girl was now twelve. Walking out into the frigid afternoon she jumped off the porch and into the snow.

"Akira you forgot your jacket." Itachi grunted as he walked out into the outside world after being locked inside after the blizzard that had kept most of Konoha stuck inside for three days. He watched the short girl climb back to the wood, she had grown since the day he first met her. The brown haired girls features were starting to mature, the brown waves he use to play with when she slept were now cut to her shoulders, much to his secret displeasure. Yes it still held those breath taking curls and ocean waves, but now he couldn't hide his closet obsession of playing with it at night. That was quickly taken care of though, now he just ruffled it up at the most random moments when the girl least expected it, which usually causes her to have a heart-attack.

Hair length was not the only thing that distracted him now that she was getting closer to puberty (although it was still a year or more off). Her skinny body was starting to form curves and he often found himself watching her walk either away or towards him…mostly the former. This would promptly cause him to blink or shake his head a few times to knock some sense into his own hormonal mind. Still it never helped when they would go to sleep at night and he would catch himself tracing her shape from her shoulders, to her waist, to her hips. It was the final straw and he asked his mother to give Akira her own room, they had plenty to spare. He remembered how his mother giggled knowingly at her son who was also hiding a blush.

When Akira was told of her new room she was confused and almost thought that that meant he hated her for some reason. In their case she thought it was about that time last week when she accidentally walked in on him when he was getting out of the shower. After almost having a nosebleed at the memory, because she herself was only in a towel, he convinced her that it was merely because she was a growing girl who would need her privacy once she got older. Itachi sighed inwardly as he helped her get her jacket on. Even after saying that she still didn't get it and had to have Makoto explain what happens when little girls and little boys grow up. He remembered how she wasn't able to look at Sasuke or the now seventeen-year-old Itachi for a whole month without breaking out into a blush or stuttering.

"…chi…"

"Ita…"

"Itachi!" Akira waved a petite hand in front of the weasels' scowling expression.

"What?" He asked.

"We are going to be late. If we wait any longer the Sharringan will have taken off." Itachi snorted in contempt. After telling his father that he would not succeed him he started to pay more attention to the youngest Uchiha, which Sasuke honestly found dreadfully annoying.

'_What a fickle pile of shit.'_ Were his exact words.

"Do I really have to go?" He whined with his voice flat. Apparently the object of his affection found the idea of the emotionless Uchiha whining to a twelve-year-old funny and proceeded to let a small giggle escape the lips he secretly kissed one night.

"Yes." She said without leaving any room to further argue. "Sasuke will one day be the captain of the ship so I want to watch it."

"Not much of a reason…" The Uchiha said off-handedly.

"Gah!" Starring down at the girl who suddenly disappeared from his line of sight he watched as she tripped on a snow covered lump.

"How many times have you tripped today Akira…?" He said emotionless.

"Um…four?" She guessed.

"…Ugh…"

"Did you say something?" Akira looked up at the weasel that shook his head.

"…nnn…" The child stared at the lump in the snow she stepped on and uncovered it to reveal a teenage boy. He looked about fourteen with a pale skin, more so now since he was buried in snow. Long, straight brown hair hung by his face limply, it must have fallen out of whatever tied his hair down.

"Gasp, it a boy Itachi! Oh…poor guy… *something incoherent* we should bring him inside." She said at last. The Uchiha nodded and flung the boy over his shoulder to go back inside. Whoever he was he was happy he decided to play dead on his door step, now he wouldn't have to bid farewell to his father leaving for another treasure hunt.

"Take him to my room please; I'll go get some hot soup."

Walking into her room the first thing she saw was her sleeping patient. He looked to have gained some color now that he was in the warmth of a home, she was just glad he wasn't dead in general.

"How is he?" She asked her friend. The young adult shook his head.

"A minor case of hypothermia and probably the flu…" Akira nodded and proceeded to wake the boy up for hot soup.

"Excuse me…Wakey, wakey…" She whispered. The orphan repeated this as she softly shook the sleeping body. When a groan erupted from his chapped lip she let out a squeal of accomplishment.

"A-Are you up now…?" She asked quietly.

"Nnn…Where am I?" a sore, yet smooth voice croaked out. Happy with the reaction she got Akira requested The Uchiha pirate to lift the young adult up so he could eat his soup.

"You are in Uchiha Itachi's home. My name is Akira Akiyama…just call me Akira…" Reported the introverted girl. Squeezing his eye lids the guest blinked several times before he faced his savor with pearl white eyes. Akira let out a breath she didn't realize she held as his gaze landed on her. He was handsome despite being so sick. His ghostly skin made his eyes glow like the mystical gods from the old book she use to look at. Brown almost black hair framed his high cheek bones then tumbled down his broad shoulders. The tan shirt Itachi put on him because his other closes were wet showed her the guests' muscles.

"S-So…What is your name?"

"Neji Hyuga…"

Itachi observed the two youngsters interact. And he didn't like it one bit. He knew Akira was always the nicest between him and his brother and that she would always take care of two when they were sick. But this was ridiculous…Akira was hand feeding the boy at the moment and it took all but his sanity not to pour the scorching liquid on his pretty-boy face and take the girl sitting between to two to his lap.

"Um…really miss I can feed myself…" He said, Itachi twitched, sure he said that, but what's with the little glint in his eyes that just screamed 'pay more attention to me!'.Akira looked up to the boy.

"Oh…sorry, I get so carried away sometimes." She blushed. The pink shade to Neji's cheeks were not hidden from the dark Uchiha's sharp eye sight. Yup, he defiantly didn't like the kid now. The secret glances he gave the twelve-year-old when she turned away, or the slight contacted between skin clearly stated he was interested in the weasel's favorite little curious cat.

"Miss Akira…you are very small." Itachi's attention snapped back to the two adolescents and almost killed the girly boy who at the very second held the brown haired girl between his legs with his head lying on her shoulder. Akira sat unfazed and mumbled her confusion at the boy's action.

"What are you doing…?" Itachi asked his eyes clearly narrowed in disapproval.

"I am keeping warm." Neji gazed at the older boy with arrogance, "Why, does it bother you?" It was meant as an innocent question, but held a triumphant edge to it. The boy was satisfied that he got under the careless Uchiha's skin.

'Smart-ass' Itachi thought, he was never fond of other boys talking to Akira. He knew full well how uncomfortable she was near them since his mother Mikoto enrolled her into Konoha's Ninja Academy. He would often see them picking on her as she waited at the front for one of the two Uchiha brother's to pick her up. Seeing her usually calm and serine expression turn to that of nervousness made his eyes flash red.

With this Hyuga Neji though, his precious brown eyed girl seemed to be unaffected by his flirting. The first day the Uchiha did not mind, the guest was sick and needed help and Akira, despite her young age was like a mother. After the second and third day though Itachi had to catch himself clenching his fists or glaring at the teenager while Akira went out to busy herself while he rested.

Neji's muscular arms wrapped tighter around the younger girls waist, the outline of her curving body could be seen and it made the seventeen-year-olds gut twist. He wanted to be the one to hold her like that, he wanted to feel her body against him, he wanted her to pay attention to him, he wanted her to stop being so damn dense about the predicament she was in. Itachi watched with clenched teeth as Neji subtly tooe a breath full of her ashy and Uchiha scent. The annoyed glimmer in the white eyes of the boy gave the oldest one pleasure as he discovered the object of affection smelt extremely like Itachi himself.

"Akira, you should take a bath, you smell like a dirty weasel."Neji spoke smoothly. Looking up from her position Akira looked oddly at her new friend.

"Huh?" She sniffed her arm; she could have sworn she took a bath just this morning.

"I don't smell to bad do I? I took a bath today."Where did he get the idea for a weasel? She didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

Since Itachi had the unusual habit of burring his face in her hair she started to take baths every two days so she would not smell. She thought back to this morning before she had to go to the academy for lessons, it was right after she had taken a shower so she smelt like lavender shampoo.

_Walking down the hall to the kitchen to catch some breakfast she was pulling on an old sweater of her weasel savior with an Uchiha Clan fan on each arm. Pulling it over her uncovered waist she jumped into the air when large hands tangled themselves in her locks._

_"I-Itachi?"She had said. But the man opted to stay silent and lean his much taller body to hers. With his head lying on her shoulder she heard him breathe in, his lips brushed her collar bone and caused her to blush._

_"Your lips are tickling my neck…"She whispered; the teenager behind her kissed her neck and smirked._

_"It is not my fault I like the smell of lavender."He breathed and continued to kiss her neck. A shiver went through her spine and gave her an unpleasant feeling in her gut._

_"I-Ita…chi…"Her breath hitched as the weasel's teeth grazed her skin. A chill went through her small frame and she let out a scared whimper. The body behind her stopped imediatly and stood up straighter._

_"…Sorry."He said in his velvety voice, a hand patted her wet hair._

_"…Did I really smell** that** good?" She asked with a glance his way, her cheek apple red and she knew it. Itachi had let a smile grace his lips as he nodded._

"Akira, are you ok?" That same velvet smooth voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up, still in her position between Neji's bent legs and now had Itachi inches from her face.

"Ah…No, I'm fine, it's ok." She said with her cheeks flushing.

"Are you sure, are you catching the Hyuga's flu?" He asked bringing his hands to hold either sides of her face.

"Only idiots catch colds Uchiha." The other boy said bringing the girl closer to him.

"You've never seen her on a good day then." Itachi glared up at the boy.

Was that an insult?

"H-Hey guys."Akira's whisper went unheard by the two boys who started to glare with all the intensity and will to kill, it made her shutter.

"G-Guys…?" She tried again. The grip on her waist crushed her lungs, it hurt and the hand framing her face moved to cover her ears as she watched Itachi's lips form curse words.

"…et…uck out…"

"Jel…ell no…"

Muffled works she could not comprehend rolled off their lips, but she was suffocating between the threatening air. Tugging at the silky black hair of Itachi's that had shifted to over his shoulder, he looked down and uncovered her ears.

"I can't breathe with you both smothering me." She choked. Immediately the arms wrapped around her were ripped away and the hot body heat sifted away from her. Neji moved beside the Uchiha to see if she was ok.

Akira smiled at Itachi as he started to pat her sweating brow with his sleeve. Really, he was such a worry-wort.

* * *

Sooo, for some reason my backspace button on my laptop is not working...its not broken because it work on my microsoft word program when i type. Could someone good with computers or laptops give me some advice on to why the use of the backspace seems to be locked. This is a relatively new model because it is the only laptop that can play bluray dvd, and its quiet expensive despite my famlies money problem. So i dont want to have to go to a pro. Thank you!

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The same ages as the last chapter**…so tired… ~x~

…Um ok the reason I haven't updated anything was because I was failing a class so my dad took away my sexy laptop….but ive graduated now and am out of school so i got it back. So without further ado I will start updating slightly faster…

* * *

That night after dinner twelve year old Akira sat outside in Mikoto's garden. It was nothing like the garden her mother looked after when she was alive. Instead of herbs for tea or delicious food many rare and beautiful winter flowers and now bare trees organized themselves in a lovely scene good enough for a painting.

"…I bet if Dawn-san was alive she would have loved to paint this."She reminisced about her home; she often did this when left alone or on late nights when the nightmares kept her up. Walking back to the cold porch she sits and wraps her arms around her legs that were kept warm with cotton leggings. She sighed, it has only been around two years since that incident and yet it still haunted her.

"Akira-san?" Said girl jumped in surprise as Neji came towards her from the side door.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you." The older boy apologized. It has been a month since Itachi and her saved Neji and nursed him back to health. But after explaining that he was a run away and had nowhere to go Akira asked Mikoto if he could stay as a member of Sharingan, Fugaku's pirate crew. After agreeing the pale eyed boy had made himself at home…Oddly enough at Itachi's annoyance.

Sasuke didn't mind though, in fact when the two weren't having a staring contest the teenagers got along fine.

Shaking her head Akira spoke up.

"No, it's ok Neji, I was too deep in thought and didn't hear you coming." The boy raised a brow.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"…Home." She whispered. This caught the pale eyed boys' interest. He had never heard of the girls home. Sitting down close beside her Neji asked about the place the young ninja called home.

"Mirror Island." She smiled. Neji held his breath, he didn't she Akira smile often. And if he did it was usually aimed at the older youth called Itachi. A scowled stained his lips when he thought of the long haired Uchiha. There was rarely anyway to talk to the girl they held close to their hearts when he was around her. Another scowl, just the thought of who she held in higher regard pissed him off. While Itachi may almost be a man, Neji was more age appropriate for the sweet brunette. He would cherish her far longer than a stoic Uchiha ever could.

Coming back to reality Neji gazed at the sad expression the girl had at the mention of the place she called home.

"Why aren't you there?" He asked, but almost in an instant regretted his choice of words as painful brown eyes looked up at him. And even though his face was expressionless the feeling of stupidity on his part crashed over him.

"Two years ago Uchiha Fugaku came to my homeland in such of our greatest treasure. A Mirror so big and beautiful it caught the attention of hundreds of pirate lords, including his." She said hollowly. "But we never showed him the mirror…we couldn't, for the mirror is not something you hold in your hands. But even though we explained it to him he wouldn't go. And not believing our word he let his men rampage the village I lived in…killing them all…and almost killing me." There was a pause on Akira's part as she sniffed and wiped away fat tears. Neji watched her; unable to feel his body and too appalled to say a word. A string of hiccups coming from Akira snapped him out of his stupor. He looked down at her and watched as more tears rolled down he face, her breath coming out in puffs of condensation in the December air.

"I-Im so s-sorry…I ju-just started-ed crying…" She sobbed. Neji bite the inside of his mouth and let the tips of his fingers touch her chin. She fidgeted and he slid his hand up her cheeks until her pale face was held in his palm.

"N-Neji…?" She whispered as she sucked in her breath. He leaned in closer. Her eyes widened more afraid at what was going on than why.

"Akira…Then why do you stay in this house?" He asked in a way that made the girls cheek turn red.

"Why do I…." She thought for a second. Why did she stay, this was the family of the man who destroyed her life, right? But…Mikoto…so kind and motherly, she accepted her as her own daughter and even reprimanded the murderer she called her husband.

And Itachi.

Akira's breath caught in her lungs at the thought of the boy, now man that saved her life. The one who took pity on the poor little dying orphan girl. Faintly, Akira could remember the awkward touch he had when he pick up her body, ignoring the blood that spilled from her back. The clumsy fingers that bandaged her and tried so hard to be polite and not look at her revealed flat chest; Akira felt her cheeks turn pink from the memories of the last two years.

Why did she continue to stay here?

Finally…she knew…

"Neji…I stay here because I wouldn't be able to leave even if I wanted to."

The boy furrowed his brows and scowled. He knew what she would say next, but asked anyway.

"Why then…Akira, what is your reason to stay here?" Akira grasped Neji's larger hand in hers and led it away from her face.

"…Because I'm in love with Itachi." She said sadly. Neji closed his eyes and sighed. He put his head on her shoulder and stayed like that.

"I knew you would say that…I just wish it wasn't true." He looks back at Akira, his pearl eyes on her.

"I like you Akira…you took care of me and never once thought I was a nuisance."

Akira smiled and watched him get up. Pulling his hair out of his face he walked down the hall and around the corner, disappearing from her sight.

Akira sat there in the cold, staring blankly down the walkway. She was thinking of getting up and going to bed when the muted footsteps of Itachi walking around the same corner Neji disappeared behind. His crimson eyes met hers and she blushed.

"Was there any reason as to why I just saw Neji walk passed me as if someone killed his puppy?" His smooth voice asked. Akira laughed a bit awkwardly as the older Uchiha raised his well kept brow.

"Akira?" He said walking closer to her suspicious.

"Well…" She mumbled. "It could have something to do with the act that I just turned him down."

The young man narrowed his eyes, his curiousness turned into a demand of waiting the whole story.

"What?" He seethed as he stood over the petite ninja. Akira shut her moth in surprise at Itachi's sudden turn in demeanor.

"…Huh…?" She looked up at him and he shifted to stand on his knees, his left arm balancing his body on the pillar behind Akira.

"Turned him down for what?" He muttered his red eyes on her. She gulped and explained to him what had taken place not five minutes ago. The man's annoyed looked didn't disappear.

"Uh…Itachi?" Her voice shook, an angry Itachi was not a fun Itachi…Crimson met Cocoa and honey eyes, The little ninja's breath seemed to stop.

"Then will you only have feelings for me." Itachi commanded, his face ever so close to Akira's as his long fingers tangled in her wavy hair. The two looked at each other for a long time. What was it about her that made him want to keep her close? She was five years younger and barely experienced in fighting, she wasn't a genius like him, and if he didn't watch her properly she would clumsily fall of a cliff.

Akira felt her face heat up as she uneasily backed away. The look in her loves eyes were new to her, she didn't know what he was thinking, which wasn't something new, but whatever it was it may not be good. The wooden beam that helped support the roof dug into her back as she realized she was now trapped.

Itachi mentally sighed in disgust at where his own teenage mind was heading at the thought of Akira and their current possession. At the same time he cursed her for being born late, if it wasn't for that he would have her moaning under him right this second. Before his thoughts became anymore lewd Akira's soft whimper interrupted his thought process. He looked back at her uneasy expression and threw all previous apprehension away; she looked way too tempting now.

This uneasy feeling in her gut was completely new to her. Usually it was a feeling of endearment and safety that came to mind when she would think about Itachi. But now as Itachi's features creep ever closer to her she wondered what she should feel, their breath on each other's face. And wondered why on earth she was starting to like it.

Without anything said Itachi pressed his lips to Akira's. The sensation was as cold as stone thanks to the winter's crisp air and made the girl shiver, but she pressed her lips close to his in return and closed her eyes. Her first kiss and it was given to the man she was in love with. The hand that was wrapped in her hair came undone as his fingers dragged its way to her chin. Akira shivered again and let out a sigh; embarrassed by her reaction she opened her eyes. Itachi released their lips to smirk in amusement.

"Well now Akira, was that a sigh of pleasure?" The pirate asked. Akira stuttered and stared at the man embarrassed.

"D-Don't make fun of me Itachi!" She muttered. Itachi kept his sly smile and held her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. A devious flicker in his eyes made the girl under him gulp.

Leaning back into another kiss Itachi whispered low into the kiss.

"I'm going to teach you how adults kiss Akira…" Their lips meet and the fingers grasping Akira's chin force her to part her lips so the weasel could slip his tongue in. The small body below him jumped and tried to wriggle away. But the arm supporting him on the beam snaked around her slim waist, his tongue greedily attack the still one inside her mouth until it mimicked his. The arm tightened its grip, Akira gasped for air as Itachi cut it off again to deepen the clumsy kiss.

Akira felt the muscle in her mouth brush against hers as their saliva mixed and tongues explored. She didn't know what was happening, was this a kiss, or was he trying to eat her? It was hard to breath and her arms that were trapped between her and Itachi's body were going numb. She moved her head in attempt to find air, but all it caused was the Weasel before her letting out a sound she processed as pleasure. Her face flushed as her eyes watered, she let out another sound that the teenager must have liked for he tangled his other hand in her hair again.

"I-Ita…chi…a-air." She gasped. To her relief the slick muscle and his lips backed off while his eyes stayed locked with hers. The girl on the other hand squeezed her eyes tight as she gasped for air, a small choke here and there. She turned her head back up to face the older adolescent who lick his lips in satisfaction. She felt more blood rush to her face when he took his sweater sleeve to wipe off the string of spit on the side of her mouth.

It was awkwardly silent after that as He helped her to her feet and back to her bedroom. When she made it to her futon and sat down Itachi spoke up.

"You need practice." He said blankly. Akira stuttered and stood up pointing at him.

"Y-Y-You're the one who decided to make out with a 12 year old!" He took what she said into consideration and shrugged.

"You're the one who drove me to it." He countered.

"H-Huh," She asked, honestly confused. "h-how?"

Itachi stared at the girl as if it was obvious, seeing as she was obviously confused he shoved her to the floor and hovered over her.

"…You were the one who admitted it first, think about it." He hinted with a star that told Akira he was half tempted to do that tongue thing to her again. The ninja blushed and thought deeply about what she had said the other long haired boy. A moment passed until she put two and two together.

"You….Wait- were you eavesdropping!" She gasped indignantly. The weasel stared at her exasperated and turned his attention to her thin neck and bit the skin. Akira squeaked

"W-What was that for?" She whimpered.

"…Because of your stupidity, I feel like taking advantage of you." He answered pointedly and let his pink tongue glide across the soft flesh of her neck. Akira gulped and laughed nervously; placing her hands on either side of the teenagers face she lifted his head so he would face her. With brown eyes soft and child like, she smiled.

"You heard me say that I was in love with you." She whispered. With his face ever close he nodded.

"You….you feel the same?" She asked; the breath caught in her throat when Itachi dark red eyes gave off an intense stare, he didn't need to say anything more. She knew with that that she was loved.

* * *

Heh….heh heh sorry, I've been extremely lazy and have been looking for a job…damn my terrible luck.

But so…that make out scene was the most embarrassing thing I've ever written…it was just so hard to do it because I don't know what it feels like to kiss or French kiss someone (O/O)


End file.
